Random Fandom
by Professor of Gallifrey
Summary: This is a game show fanfic starring characters from Doctor Who! Three sections, quizzing, living in a fandom, and requests from the people who read the story. How do things work out for Jenny? Why has the Eleventh Doctor taken an interest in her? Why does Jack compare Harry Potter to a porn movie? And why is Wilf being sent to the Time War?


Random Fandom

Chapter One

**Professor: We own nothing but the idea and our original characters!**

**Texan: We definitely do not own any of the fandoms mentioned, portrayed, or used.**

**Professor: We do not own Jeopardy or the idea of that game show. **

**Texan: What we do own is a chocolate loving monkey however….**

**Professor: Written by both of us (at some parts) but posted under my name. **

**Texan: Maybe after we finish torturing the Doctor Who characters we will move on to a different fandom to torture those characters. **

**Both: *evil laugh* READ AND REVIEW!**

…

*weird game show theme that has some monkey sounds in it comes on*

In the center of the stage a spotlight comes to show two girls roughly the same height holding microphones. Then a voice booms out, "ARE YOU READY FOR A RANDOM FANDOM?!"

The audience then yells to the girls on stage, "BRING IT ON!"

The taller of the two girls smiles and waves while her partner starts to speak, "Hello everyone! How are you today? I know how I am. I'm excited!"

Her taller friend rolls her eyes before responding, "You're always excited Texan."

Texan nods, "And why wouldn't I be?! I get to meet some of my favorite characters day after day! And this time I get to meet characters from my all-time FAVORITE show in the universe!"

"You mean OUR favorite show and THE BEST show in all of time and space right?"

Texan nods, "That part was implied Professor. Now can we start to introduce them please?"

Professor laughed at her friends and made a shooing motion with her hands as if to say 'go on then'.

A smile came across Texan's face and she turned around and pointed to one of the darkened chairs behind her, a spotlight lighting it up as soon as she did that and revealed a man with hair that stood up.

"In chair number one!" she called, "We have, the one, the only, the TENTH DOCTOR!"

Applause came from the audience as Ten looked around in astonishment at how he got there without his knowing it.

Professor walked to the chair next to Ten, her spotlight following her. As soon as she stood there the spotlight showed a man with a bow tie and a fez.

"I present to you…" she paused for dramatic effect, "The next regeneration…the ELEVENTH DOCTOR!"

Eleven just sighed before slowly saying, "I thought I would have a bit more time before this happened,"

Professor looked at him strangely before comprehension dawned on her face, "Oh that's right! You are the regeneration after Ten and so you have all of his memories don't you? That means that you remember what is going to happen here. Well then don't tell us! As our next contestant would say…"

Professor walked to the third chair in which River Song was sitting. River just smiled her usual smile before coyly saying, "Spoilers."

The audience laughed at the remark, remembering for some reason just how awesome and funny she was.

Texan directed a spotlight down to the chair besides River in which a red haired girl was sitting, "Audience? Meet AMY POND!"

Amy looked angrily at Texan before practically screaming, "Where is my husband and why have you brought us here?!"

Texan smiled, "Oh Amy. If you keep us that violent and protective nature then we are going to get along just fine."

Professor sighed, "Texan please don't destroy the set again. We are still paying for the damages the last time you did that."

Texan shrugged indifferently, "It wasn't MY fault. I told him not to make me angry and what did he do? He made me angry."

Professor rubbed the headache that was forming, "He was the Prince of all Saiyans Texan. Of course he makes people angry!"

Texan shrugged again, "It STILL wasn't my fault…" she muttered.

Professor sent her a glare and then turned back to the audience, "Moving on, may I present to you RORY WILLIAMS!"

A spotlight lit up Rory who was just looking around being confused.

Texan walked to the chair next to Rory, her spotlight showing that the man sitting down was REALLY handsome.

"Ladies I hope you're looking nice because we have CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS here!"

Needless to say there were a lot of applause and wolf whistles from the audience.

Jack smiled a smile that said he was used to this before turning to Texan and saying, "Hello."

Both Doctors automatically said, "Stop it."

Jack looked at them, a little annoyed, "Can't I say hello to anyone?!"

"No." they both answered indifferently.

Texan laughed, "Well you don't hear me protesting do you?" she turned back to Jack with a smile on her face, "You were saying?"

He was about to continue when Professor walked over there and dragged Texan to the next chair.

"I told you to stop flirting with the characters Texan."

"But it is oh so fun!"

"I don't care, now introduce the next person."

Another spotlight showed the next person to be a woman with long red hair. Texan raised one of her hands and yelled, "DONNA NOBLE everyone. Give it up for the most important woman in the universe!"

The crowd went wild and normally Donna would have loved that but instead she sent a glare to Professor and Texan. If looks could kill…

Professor became uncomfortable being in harms distance of Donna so she moved on to the next contestant, "I give you Donna's own grandfather, WILFRED MOTT, more commonly known as WILF!"

The audience cheered for the Grandfather who was wondering what was going on and looked to Ten to see if he knew. Ten just shrugged.

Texan moved to the next chair, "And one of my personal favorite characters…LADY CHRISTINA DE SOUZA!"

The jewel thief was illuminated and took everything in stride. She waved to the audience but glared at Texan.

Professor laughed before pointing the chair next to Christina which got it's spotlight on cue to reveal a very pretty young blond girl that was maybe in her teens or early twenties, "This, ladies and gentlemen, is Ten's daughter, JENNY!"

Jenny smiled uncomfortably while Ten sputtered in surprise before finally saying, "JENNY? How are you alive? I was there when you died! How in the world-?"

"Jenny didn't regenerate but there was enough Time-Lord inside of her to bring her back to life. That happened shortly after you left her planet. Since then she has traveled through space looking for you can we get back to the show now?!" Texan yelled.

Professor held up her hand to calm down her friend, "Calm down Texan. I know you want to get to the next part of the show and we are almost there. Just pull yourself together for two more introductions."

Texan narrowed her eyes at Professor before cueing the next two spotlights and hurried through what she had to say, "I-present-Craig-and-the-TARDIS-in-human-form-know n-as-SEXY."

The lights went up and the last two people were sitting there in shock at what had just happened but before either one of them could do anything Professor started yelling at Texan.

"Texan! You can't just do that! The contract says that we have to introduce them the proper way!"

Texan started yelling back, "I don't care! It got boring and I livened things up!"

Professor was about to yell some more but figured that it would be useless to do so, so instead she turned towards the audience and said, "Well then! Time to explain to the contestants why they are here!"

All the people they had just introduced nodded in agreement.

"Well," Texan started, "You are on a game show called 'Random Fandom'. There are three sections of this. A quizzing section, a simulation section, and (my personal favorite) the RANDOM section. In the last section you shall be given tasks from the audience to do and yes they will probably be torturous."

Professor picked it up from here, "Each of you start off with 1000 points and the chart keeping track of your points can be seen over there." She pointed to the wall behind then and above each of them was their name and the number of points they had. Professor continued, "Points can be given or taken away depending on how you all do. The person with the most points by the end of the game wins. Any questions?"

Jack raised his hand, "What can you win?"

Texan smiled at him, "Well it is different for each fandom but you all will have the chance of winning one of three wondrous things that the winner gets to pick. You can either win a fully repaired TARDIS, not the Doctor's, your own TARDIS."

A light showed up behind the audience showing said TARDIS as a gray cylinder about the size of the police box.

"An adventure of your choice, anywhere or any when. You will not be able to be harmed in this adventure and will return home when it is done with no time passing at all from when you were last home."

A second light showed up showing a screen with different scenarios on it.

"And lastly you could win 1 regeneration. If you are not Time-Lord then this still applies to you and when you are close to death it will automatically activate itself and make you regenerate. If you ARE a Time-Lord then it just adds one more to your list of possible regenerations so that instead of 13 of them you have 14."

A third light showed an orb of glowing yellow light.

"What happens if you lose?" Craig asked, not worried that he was showing how afraid he was.

Texan's smile faltered and slowly she said, "You get stuck in the Time War for five years."

Everyone was silent as they processed this. No one wanted that to happen to anyone but none could see a way out of this.

Then Professor turned back to the contestants and tried to change the subject to cheer them up, "Are you ready then? Let's get started on the quizzing section!"

A podium with a buzzer on it suddenly appeared out of thin air in front of each person. Then a screen dropped down with a chart on it. In fact everything looked remarkably like Jeopardy.

"Question?" Wilf asked.

"Yes Wilf?" Professor answered.

"Are you a fan of Jeopardy by any chance?"

"Yes I am, I love that show and it sort of inspired our quizzing section and in this quizzing section we have three rounds of it. We will be quizzing you on Random Fandoms!"

She laughed and the audience joined in. Then Texan said, "In this round we will quiz you on these Fandoms."

The chart started to pop up with Fandom names. The points were 200, 400, 600, 800, and 1000. The harder the question meant the more points with it. The names of the Fandoms were:

_Whovians Potter-heads Tributes Fellowships Hylians Avatars_

(Doctor Who) (Harry Potter) (Hunger Games) (Lord of the Rings) (Legend of Zelda) (Avatar the Last Airbender)

Ten was nervous for he only knew of a few of those.

Eleven remembered all of this and knew what he had to do.

Amy was like Ten and knew of a few of them.

Rory knew of Legend of Zelda and Harry Potter but that was it.

River had Doctor Who down but nothing else.

Donna knew some of the more popular ones but not the others.

Jack was an expert on Legend of Zelda and Hunger Games but not the other ones.

Wilf didn't know anyone of them…he was VERY nervous.

Christina loved Avatar the Last Airbender and Lord of the Rings.

Jenny had never been to Earth and so the only one she had a hope of knowing was Doctor Who.

Craig was a Potter-head himself and a Hylian so he stopped being so nervous but was still a little.

SEXY had memory files on all of those because she memorized anything to do with Earth but she didn't have any of the details on them.

Texan smiled and said, "Ok! Ten you are the one who was introduced first so you get to choose the first category and such and remember! This is going to be just like Jeopardy! So question form as well!"

Ten looked at the board for a minute before saying, "Whovians for 200 then?"

Professor nodded and asked, "You don't actually see this Doctor's regeneration."

Ten smiled and hit his buzzer, "Who is Eighth Doctor into the Ninth Doctor."

"Correct! Choose the next one!"

Ten smiled, he was having fun, "Whovian for 400!"

Professor held up another card and read the question, "What is the common Whovian's theory about how Captain Jack became the Face of Boe."

Ten's smile faltered as he didn't know that but River did and she pressed her buzzer, "What is they are the same and Jack used to work as a Time Agent and had a Vortex Manipulator. I got a Vortex Manipulator from Dorium and he said it was off the wrist of a handsome time agent. Dorium works, from time to time, with the Headless Monks. Jack cannot die and so if beheaded his head would still be living."

"Correct!" Texan yelled.

"Let's keep going with Whovians then. 600."

Professor nodded and Texan grabbed the card, "DAILY DOUBLE! Do you wish to accept River?"

She smiled her River smile again, "But of course."

Texan nodded and started to read the question but then rolled her eyes, "Oh this sucks. You OBVIOUSLY know this one."

Professor looked over Texan's shoulder and read the question before nodding in agreement. Then Texan said, "River? What was the most emotional things you ever said to TEN? Not Eleven but TEN?"

River thought about it a moment before hitting her buzzer and answering, "What is: Not those times. Not one word, don't you dare."

"And she gets 1200 points! River is still in the lead!" Professor yelled, throwing her hands up in the air.

River did a small applause for herself then said, "Whovians 800."

Professor grabbed the card before Texan and read the question, "Name perhaps THE MOST AWKARD moment in all of season 6."

Rory buzzed in this time. It had been an accident but now everyone was looking at him to answer and he didn't want to say nothing and lose 800 points so he said, guessing really, "What is that awkward moment when you get shot by your wife, in front of your wife, who then proceeds to try to kill your wife while your best friend stands off to the side, being pregnant with your wife?" Rory really hoped that this was the right answer.

Texan and Professor shared a surprised look for they hadn't expected him to actually get the answer.

"…Correct Rory."

Rory's face broke out into a shocked smile and he turned to Amy to smiled encouragingly to him.

"Choose the next one Rory." Texan said

Rory decided to go with something that he knew more about, "Hylians, 200"

Texan was happy with the change of subject and grabbed card, "In the Zelda timeline theory what is the first game in the chronological order of Hyrule."

Rory buzzed again, "What is Skyward Sword."

Professor nodded, "Yep. Now what is the next one?"

Rory looked at the chart then said, "Hylians 400."

Professor grabbed the card and said, "What is the only race that remains unchanged in appearance and name throughout all of the games."

Craig buzzed in, "What are the Gorons."

"Correct!" Texan yelled.

Craig smiled, maybe he had a chance of winning if he kept up with all the good points, "Hylians for 600."

Professor grabbed the card and read, "Name the three goddesses that created the Triforce,"

Rory and Craig buzzed in at the same time but didn't noticed so they both answered, "Who are Farore, Nayru, and Din."

Professor and Texan shared a look. Texan shrugged and said, "300 for each of you, moving on to let someone else have a chance, Wilf you choose the next one."

Wilf was shocked that they had chosen him to choose the next one but he looked around at the board and choose one at random, "I guess Avatars for 200 then."

Professor's face lit up and she yelled out, "DAILY DOUBLE! Do you wish to accept?"

Wilf didn't know what to do so he said, "I don't know, sure."

Texan smiled and picked up the next card, "Who is the oldest living Avatar yet?"

Wilf's jaw dropped open. He didn't know this! Slowly the timer for him dinged out and his silence counted as the wrong answer. Ten looked at him in pity as did the Professor.

"The correct answer was Kyoshi. Sorry Wilf but you do get to choose the next question."

Wilf was disappointed but hid it. He decided to move away from that Avatars topic and said, "Whovians 1000 then."

Texan smiled at the old man, "Good choice. Now, Ten went to a planet where Human and Hath were fighting. There he lost a companion who had to travel above ground through a bunch of radiation. Who was this companion?"

Jenny hit the buzzer. She knew this answer. She remembered that day like the back of her hand, "Who is Martha Jones?"

"Correct!" Texan yelled. The entire choices for Whovians was now gone.

Jenny smiled and then looked at the rest of the topics before, like Wilf, picking one at random, "Potter-heads for 600 then."

Texan grabbed the card, "Who were Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs?"

Donna buzzed in as fast as she could, "Who are Lupin, Pettigrew, Sirius, and James?"

Professor clapped for the red headed girl who smiled at herself, "Well let's keep going with Potter-heads shall we? 200."

Texan read the card again, "This is an Easter egg hidden by the author in the first book. The hidden meaning of the first thing that Snape says to Harry actually means…?"

Ten buzzed in this time, "What is, I deeply regret Lily's death."

"Way to go Ten!" Texan cheered on her favorite Doctor.

"400 same topic then."

Professor grabbed the card before Texan this time, "What potion did the famous Trio make inside a girl's bathroom?"

Jack buzzed in to everyone's surprise, "What is the polyjuice potion?"

"Correct…but I thought that you didn't like Harry Potter?"

Jack sighed, "A friend of mine got me to watch the second one because he tricked me into it. I thought it was a porn movie because they made a dirty joke about 'the Chamber of Secrets.'"

Texan nodded, "There are many dirty jokes about that."

"Tell me about it" Jack said, agreeing.

"Well moving on then, what is the next question Jack?" Professor asked.

He looked at it before saying, "Hylians for 800."

Texan smiled, "DAILY DOUBLE! Do you accept Jack?"

He nodded, ready for it.

Professor read the question, "How was Ganon created?"

Jack smiled, "What is the hatred that Demise held for Link and Zelda in Skyward Sword lived on and manifested itself into Ganon over and over again."

Professor nodded, showing that it was correct.

Jack smiled, "Well let's finished up Hylians then."

Texan grabbed the last card, "What game used the same graphics as the previous one and was like a mirror of the previous game but it had a different villain and town but same character appearances?"

Jack buzzed in again, "What is Majora's Mask?"

Texan nodded, "Right again Jack."

He nodded and then said, "Tributes for 400."

Professor grabbed the card and read the question. This time Eleven answered and got it correct.

And so it continued with each person taking turns answering questions and going back and forth. Professor was surprised by how much this group knew about other fandoms. The next two rounds of quizzing was going to be fun. Soon they were at the last question. Avatars for 1000.

"What is the cycle of the Avatars?"

Christina buzzed in before she finished the word Avatars, "What is Water, Earth, Fire, Air and then it repeats."

"Correct!" Texan yelled with as much enthusiasm as she could which wasn't much after a long day of quizzing.

Professor turned to the audience and held her microphone up, "And that wraps it all up for the day! We will do a quick review of the points before we end it for today. Here are the points as they stand!"

Ten: 2200

Eleven: 1200

Amy: 3000

Rory: 2700

River: 2600

Donna: 2600

Jack: 4000

Wilf: 0

Christina 2600

Jenny: 2800

Craig: 900

SEXY: 3000

"Well we are all deeply sorry that Wilf has lost all of his points and has to go into the Time War now but I told him not to try to answer a Hunger Games Question!" Texan commented as the points flashed on the screen.

"Yes you did but you were also the one who forced him to answer any question of his choice because you got tired of him saying nothing," Professor pointed out to her friend. Behind her everyone was gathered around Wilf to say their goodbyes.

"Oh whatever. It is my job to make this thing interesting!" Texan said.

Professor shook her head, knowing that it was useless to try to talk to her about everything, "Well then folks. See you next week for the second round of quizzing on….RANDOM FANDOM!"

The audience clapped as the lights dimmed and Wilf stepped into a portal that appeared behind him that would lead him to the Time-War.

**Professor: Well what do you all think?**

**Texan: Review! **

**Professor: I know you all probably hate me for letting Wilf go into the Time-War…**

**Texan: Review!**

**Professor: but it had to be done! Someone had to lose!**

**Texan: Review!**

**Professor: Would you stop saying that?! They know the story is over!**

**Texan: They do? (sarcastically)**

**Professor: Never mind! Anyways, the only thing i have left to say is:**

**Both: Review**

**Professor: *facepalm***


End file.
